


ghost in the wind

by badwolfkaily



Series: Villanelle Whump Series [8]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Villanelle Whump, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: For whumptober day #8.Prompt No 8. WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO?“Don’t Say Goodbye” | Abandoned | IsolationVillanelle has an emotional breakdown after Eve leaves her.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Villanelle Whump Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955356
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	ghost in the wind

She remembers vividly the sting of a slap echoing off her cheek, frozen in place, as Eve stood trembling in the doorway. Looking at her with such disdain that it broke them both, “When you can stop being selfish for one minute, then come find me. Then maybe we can make this work.”

Villanelle didn’t know what she had done wrong, she couldn’t speak, she tried to yell after Eve’s retreating form but nothing came out. She tried to ask her what she had done wrong, why was she leaving her, to not leave her alone.

_ Not again. Please don’t leave me. Everyone leaves. _

Her voice strained its way up her throat only causing her to let out whispers of words. Her mouth suddenly felt like sandpaper and her throat like gravel, she lost her voice.

She wanted to run after her, to gather her in her arms and ask her not to leave. She wasn’t sure what had upset Eve so much. Why was she abandoning her?

But her legs were so weak she collapsed to the floor, like she’d forgotten how to walk. She’d suddenly forgotten her body as she stared wide eyed at the shut door.

“Come back, Eve. Come back. I don’t know what I did wrong. What did I do?”

She sat there till the sun went down, then sat in darkness, still staring at that door hoping that Eve would come back through it.

She managed to crawl to the corner of the room and started tracing patterns against the wallpaper.

“I don’t know what I did.”

She tried to think over the last few days, to understand what she had done to upset Eve so violently.

How could she let herself be reduced to this? How’d she become so reliant on someone else's existence?

Eve’s absence dug a hole in her chest, a hole that no matter how hard she clawed at it, it wouldn’t go away. She was so angry, so angry that she was feeling this. This pain that was swallowing her whole.

She sat there staring at the door for three days, she thinks. She’s not sure, she lost track of the days. She’s barely slept, hasn’t eaten or drank anything. She’s been lost in this never ending loop of punishing herself for upsetting Eve and not understanding what she did wrong.

On the third day she’s roused from her very brief slumber to Eve’s warm hand against her cheek.

“Eve? You came back? Eve!”

With the little energy she has she launches herself into Eve’s arms and clings to her and just cries.

“Whoa, hey, I got you. I’m sorry, V. I’m so sorry I left you.”

“Eve, I don’t know what I did wrong. I’ll be good, I promise. Please don’t leave me again. Whatever I did, I won’t do it again.”

Eve felt her shaking in her arms and looked at her pale face, “Villanelle, when was the last time you ate or even slept? Have you been sitting here this whole time?”

“I don’t know, I don’t remember. I was just trying to figure out what I did wrong, what I did to make you go away. And this pain wouldn’t go away,” Villanelle patted at her chest revealing bloody scratch marks.

“Oh, my god, Villanelle,” she held the blonde closer and cried, “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have left you like that. I’m sorry I should’ve told you why I was so upset. I was selfish too.”

“Eve, what did I do? I’ve been thinking about it but, Eve, all I did was think about your well-being. I saved you because I was thinking about you. Was that selfish of me? To want you to be safe?”

A sob came out of Eve as she pulled back, “I was angry that you were so reckless and almost got yourself killed. I didn’t think, I didn’t think you were doing it for me. I’m sorry I called you selfish….I just, I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you. You have to start thinking about how someone else is worried about your life. You can’t just throw it away like that, even for me.”

Villanelle tried to hold on stronger to her but she was so weak, “Eve, I’m sorry, I just didn’t want anything to happen to you. I’m sorry for being selfish.”

“We were both selfish. I didn’t mean to slap you. I’m sorry I didn’t stay and explain. I didn’t mean to hurt you so badly.”

Eve pulled back and brushed a strand of hair out of the blondes face, wiping away the tears that had spilled down her pale face. She kissed at the backs of her bloody hands and kissed at the bloody scratches on her chest.

“Let's get you cleaned up. I’ll try to make you something light for your stomach. Then we can sleep and talk about this later.”

Villanelle looked at her with hope, “You’ll be there when I wake up, right? You won’t leave me again?”

“I’ll be there, I’m never leaving you again.


End file.
